Secrets
by BookRead
Summary: Hidden Redone. Four years since Voldemort lost. Three ears since Ginny ran away. As a big event for the Weasley's approaches, can they find their missing sister. And what will happen to Harry if they do? What will he learn about himself and his first love


Hidden 

**So this is my story Hidden redone from scratch and much better if I say so myself. Enjoy it - there are a number of changes so expect the unexpected. Review!**

Chapter 1 – Dreaming 

_"Why don't you show me round your flat?" Harry potter smirked at the younger red headed girl who sat beside him, bored on his couch. _

_"You've been here before and you saw it with Ron and Hermione. Why do you want to see it again?" _

_"I'm bored." Ginny Weasley, his best mate's younger sister pouted at him. "We could do something else if you would rather." She smirked before leaning close to Harry until he could feel her breath on his face. He struggled to stop himself from leaning forwards and kissing her in a way that would make all her brothers blush. She brushed her lips against him, tempting him, teasing him. _

_"Ginny, your parents trusted me with you. They went to visit Bill leaving you in my care, as an adult looking after their child." _

_The girl huffed and sat back on her chair and Harry immediately missed her presence beside him. He shook himself trying to get rid of that feeling – he had broken up with her when he was sixteen and she was fifteen to keep her safe. He should still keep her safe now especially with Mr and Mrs Weasley trusting him to look after their only daughter while they were away. If it hadn't been for him promising to look after Ginny they wouldn't have gotten this much needed holiday. Their eldest son was having a baby of his own with his wife Fleur and they needed as much help as they could get while the two older Weasleys needed to meet their first grandchild. No, Harry wasn't going to lose the trust of Mr and Mrs Weasley just because he felt more for Ginny than he should. _

_"Harry," the younger girl said to him after a while. "We both know I'm not as innocent as my parents think." _

_They avoided each other's gaze for a few minutes, both thinking of the night when Harry; only seventeen at the time, had defeated Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had been a bad wizard who sought immortality and killed many people to get it. He had tried to kill Harry when the boy was one and several times since then. No one understood how Harry survived each time but he did. Harry had searched for months to find pieces of Voldemort's soul so that the dark wizard could be destroyed when he should have been at school. The night of the final battle Ginny had snuck out of Hogwarts, the wizarding school, to try and find Harry. Her connection with Voldemort, which had been forged when he had possessed her at age eleven, had given her the warning that the battle was soon to start. Voldemort had tried to take her over for the first time in years but she had managed to fight him off in the end. She found herself in a clearing where Harry was fighting the Dark lord. Her love and Loyalty for Harry had helped him kill the evil wizard but not before Ginny had been tortured near to insanity. _

_"I'll show you where you're staying." Harry whispered, helping the seventeen year old up. He showed her to his spare room, which was surprisingly nice in pale yellow and blue, but Ginny was sure it was probably decorated by Hermione; Harry's other best friend and the girlfriend of Ginny's older brother Ron. After she had settled in they had a light dinner but their conversations stayed on very safe topics and neither could look the other in the eye. When they finally went to bed harry was exhausted. _

_Hours later Harry was woken up by a frightened Ginny. He took one look at her face before moving so that she could sit on the bed beside him. _

_"What's wrong?" he whispered into the night as the girl shivered beside him. He hugged her to him, unconsciously protecting her. _

_"I... I dreamt about the final battle." The girl wiped a frightened tear from her cheek before continuing. "I thought it was real. I was so scared." The girl collapsed beside Harry and she sobbed into the man's chest until finally there were no more tears. _

_"You're safe now." Harry murmured in her ear, stroking her cheek as she stared into his eyes. "I'll protect you." _

_He felt the familiar flutter in his stomach that usually told him that he was getting too close to Ginny but for once he ignored its warning. Like a magnet, the two felt themselves being drawn together until their lips touched softly. He drew back before kissing her lightly a second time. Their kisses grew deeper as they found themselves falling onto Harry's bed. The night was theirs. _

Harry sat up with a start, shivers running up and down his spine as he tried to forget that dream. He shook his head but the memory wouldn't leave him. He hadn't thought about that night properly in the past year. He hadn't allowed himself. He had wrecked his relationship with Ginny a few months after that incident. They had been together but only in secret. He had proposed under the stars when the only people out was the two of them. Then, a month before they were going to reveal their relationship to everyone so that they could plan their wedding, she had asked that they tell her family. She believed that they might be worried about her, the way she kept secrets and disappeared for hours. He had said no. They had shouted until she stormed off. When he returned to the Burrow, her family home, she had left a note saying that she was off to create her own life. She never returned. Presents arrived every Christmas but with no return address. Letters sent to her were lost and never found. She was missing and Harry wished she was with him more often than not. He had tried being with other girls. It didn't work. She was the one. She was the one and he had ruined it.

**Review and get a cookie! **


End file.
